Farming
All the best ways you get the materials you need. PVE Farming Basic Information Collect metal by killing mobs that drop weapons and barrier potions, then disassembling the loot. The best mobs are those which drop QL10 (green, blue or purple): these will disassemble into Sacred Metal. 5 Sacred Metal assemble into 1 Pure Metal. Farm in groups. It's more fun, and efficient. Suggestions *Grab 10 people and do a lair. *Grab a team and do Elites. *Do the Signet quests from the Blue Mountain Orochi van, Khalid or Thutmose. *Do quests or kill things in Transylvania. *Hunt Transylvanian Rare Bosses *Do the quests A Ghoulish Feast, Sins of the Father and The Cost of Magic in BF, Knight of the Draculesti, The Draculesti and The Lurking Horrors in SF, and Breached in CF. Grab a group and farm: *Kingsmouth Airport, Suicide Bluff (Savage Coast), The Quarry (Blue Mountain) Sol Glorificus (Scorched Desert), The Reformatory (City of the Sun God), *St. Haralambie, Mara's Field, Giant's Table or the Werewolf Den (Besieged Farmlands), *Hell's Row, Chapel of the Prince or Mirewood (Shadowy Forest), *The Breach, Zana Springs, Monastary of the First Mother, Red Hand compound and the Roman Baths (Carpathian Fangs). Deutsche Übersetzung Grundlegendes Sammelt Metall, indem ihr Monster tötet, die Waffen und Barriere Tränke fallen lassen. Zerlegt die Beute. Die besten Gegner sind die, die Q10 Gegenstände fallen lassen. Diese werden in Heiliges Metall zerlegt. 5 Stk Heiliges Metall können zu 1 Reinen Metall gewandelt werden. Geht als Gruppe, das ist lustiger und effizienter. Vorschläge *Macht zu zehnt ein Lair. *Tötet Elite-Gegner im Team. *Macht die Siegel-Quests des Blue Mountain Orochi Vans, von Khalid (SD) oder Thutmose (CotSG). *Queste in Transylvanien. Oder töte dort 'Dinge' *Jage die seltenen Bosse in Transylvanien *Do the quests A Ghoulish Feast, Sins of the Father and The Cost of Magic in BF, Knight of the Draculesti, The Draculesti and The Lurking Horrors in SF, and Breached in CF. Farme in einer Gruppe: *Kingsmouth Flughafen, Suicide Bluff (Savage Coast), The Quarry (Blue Mountain) Sol Glorificus (Verbrannte Wüste), Das Reformatorium (Stadt des Sonnengottes) *St. Haralambie, Mara's Field, Giant's Table or the Werewolf Den (Belagertes Farmland) *Hell's Row, Chapel of the Prince or Mirewood (Schattenhafter Wald) *The Breach, Zana Springs, Monastary of the First Mother, Red Hand compound and the Roman Baths (Reißzähne der Karparten). PVP Farming Basic Information Convert Black Marks into White marks (500 white marks for 5 black marks). Buy Energy Drink - Barrier QL 10 (cost 90 white marks) from HQ PvP vendor.- QL10 Barrier potions disassemble into Sacred Metal. 5 Sacred Metal assemble into 1 Pure Metal. PVP Method Sign up for El Dorado - one match takes 20 minutes or less. Either win or lose (5 black marks for 3rd place, 10 black marks for 2nd place, 20 for 1st place). OR Sign up for Stonehenge. Matches last 15 minutes or a bit less, rewards are 15-8-4 BM for 1st, 2nd, 3rd. Its 5 man teams instead of 10 man teams as in ED OR You can join Fusang to capture wells and facilities to get White Marks while your team holds them. CAVEAT: PVP can be very unforgiving if you're new, but has no repair costs when (NOT if) you die. PVP has a custom channel for questions. To join it type /chat join pvp. Deutsche Übersetzung Grundlegendes Tausche Schwarze Marken in Weiße Marken (500 Weiße für 5 Schwarze). Kaufe "Energy Drink - Barriere" Q10 für 90 Weiße Marken beim PvP Händler im Fraktions HQ. Diese können in Heiliges Metall zerlegt warden 5 Heiliges Metall ergeben im Fertigungsfenster 1 Reines Metall. PvP Methode Melde dich für El Dorado an - ein Kampf dauert 20 Minuten oder weniger. Gewinne oder verliere (5 Schwarze Marken für 3. Platz, 10 für den 2. und 20 für den 1.), 10 Mann-Team. ODER melde fich für Stonehenge an. Dort dauert ein Kampf nur maximal 15 Minuten und bringt 15 / 8 / 4 Marken. 5 Mann-Team. ODER du spielst in Fusang und erhälst Weiße Marken WARNUNG: PvP kann leicht frustrierend sein, wenn man neu ist. Allerdings fallen keine Reparaturkosten an, wenn (NICHT falls) man stirbt. Scripts Visit https://etherpad.mozilla.org/V8Q1XVCt4w For scripts and the most up to date information. It is the source of most of this information. Category:2013 Category:The Whispering Tide Category:FAQ